Conventionally, image forming devices, such as printers, photocopy machines, facsimile machines, multi-function peripherals (MFPs), which use electrographic method, and in particular printers, include a freely rockable opening and closing member that opens and closes a carrying path used for carrying media, such as sheets, with respect to the main device. However, depending on the positional relationship between the opening and closing member and other members, the other members often prevent the opening and closing of the opening and closing member.
The objects of the present application are to solve the above drawbucks.